Will Success be Obtained?
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: OCxBlackstar Alex Law (Dark Chrona's oc) needs to go on a mission to become an EAT student... And guess who she has to go with? Yeah the blue haired Blackstar, who has to see if her skills are good. You can see what happens with Alex, how she came to know Blackstar at first, and such


**(i don't own anything but the plot. Also, Dark Chrona owns her oc, Alex Law, and influence on the plot.)**

. . . .

A girl with short pale blonde hair strolled up to the DWMA. She stared up at the Academy with her sparkling blue eyes. Wow, amazing. She thought as she looked around, gazing at everything in sight.

It was actually quite nice. It's symmetry wasn't the least important to her, but she loved the red mixed with white and black of it. A man with silvery hair and glasses wheeled up to her in a chair.

"Welcome Alex Law." The man stated. "Lord Death is awaiting to see you."

Alex followed, wearing pants and a regular shirt. Her shoes made her footsteps echo even though they weren't boots, heels, or anything like that.

She walked, looking upward at the... well she didn't know what they were, but who cares they fascinated her a bit. Nothing was too bad, not too shabby.

Alex talked with Death and found out that Stein, the silver-haired man, would be one of her teachers. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous at what Death was saying. "Ex-excuse me sir? Who will be watching me?"

Death frowned. "No, no one will not until you're close to getting out of being a NOT student. However, there is someone who will be watching you later on dear, Blackstar." He paused, looking at her for a reaction.

Now, Alex stared back emotionless, pondering on what to do. Should she just say no and quit? Should she say yes cheerfully? Or should she just nod and keep her mouth closed?

She chose the last one and nodded. Her foot shifted under her briefly as Death glimpsed at her face. Fortunately the silence was broken when a red-head called Spirit came in. "My oh my, little Alex. How's you're brother? Still with the Shinigami?" He shook his head; his hair waving. "Wow,, you do look exactly like your brother... So the man was right."

"STOP IT! Don't you think I know I look like my brother!" Alex almost spat at him. She glared at the ground. Her "scream" wasn't even a scream; it was a hoarse whisper. She sighed, just as Death started speaking.

"I suppose we don't need to talk about him, now do we? Now Alex-" He started.

Alex stated monotonely. "It's really alright, however-" She tilted her head, exhaling again. "-I don't need protection... I can handle myself." After another moment she added, "Plus, I don't need to act like that so I'm sorry."

Death smiled a bit. "It's fine. Alex, I'd like you to meet Blackstar." He sighed. "Just remember Blackstar can be... Uh, well Blackstar. Don't ask me what it means, but you'll find out."

Actually, Alex wanted only to know who Blackstar was a little bit. She was dismissed, but she stopped. "Who's Blackstar?"

Death stated. "You'll know... Now's not the time, you'll have to wait until Monday."

She waited until Monday, came in and looked at Death.

Death smiled. "I suppose you want to know just who Blackstar is..?"

As if on cue, a pale blue haired kid leaped into her line of vision. "I'M THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HERE TO- why am I here again?" He asked Death.

Death sighed. "To meet Alex Law."

Blackstar grinned. "Oh yeah. So is this her?" Without an answer, he inspected Alex. He looked disappointed a bit. "I suppose she may pass."

"What? May pass, I will pass when the time comes." Alex stared at him, really looking now. She noticed the star on his arm.

Blackstar laughed. "At least she's got courage, a little perhaps. Yeah I'll do what you want this time." He was off, gone.

Alex's expression was a mix of anger, excitement, and bewilderment.

Death chuckled at the child's face. "Well off you go."

Without a word, Alex nodded and left.

. . . . .

Alex is almost an EAT student; she was extremely happy. She walked up to her friends one of them being Blackstar. "GUYS! Guess what guess what?!" Before anyone could say anything, she continued. "All I need to do is do one more mission!"

Soul rubbed the back of his neck. "That's good, but there must be a catch."

Alex sighed. "Thanks for ruining my fun... Well I have to pick one of you, so he says. I think he has already chosen though." She remembered how Blackstar would have to watch her skills.

Soul grabbed Maka, tugging her away. "We're busy!"

Maka yelled at him. "No we-!" The rest was cut off as Soul rounded a corner.

Chrona and Ragnarok left, saying they too were busy. Kid, liz, and patty also said they were needed smiled. "I'd help, but I think he has already chosen as you say."

Alex raised a brow, but nodded. "Yeah.. I'll have to borrow Blackstar for a few days Tsubaki."

Tsubaki nodded, walking off. "Be careful." She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Blackstar smirked. "Let's see if you can pass like you said."

Alex sighed. "I probably won't..." Then she grinned. "But I'll do it better than you could ever do!"

That made Blackstar blink. "Never in a million years could you ever beat me, THE GREATEST GOD EVER!"

Alex chuckled. "In your dreams? Never even there."

. . . . . . .

Alex and Blackstar walked through the woods on there mission. They were to assassinate over two hundred keishians, help a town, and make it This would be pretty hard if Alex hadn't been training. She's set on becoming an EAT student to be in Blackstar's... class. She hated when she thought about Blackstar. She shivered. Why does he always appear in my head?! She always asked herself.

Blackstar noticed. "You okay? If not then my autograph will do you good!" He whipped out a pen, grinning from ear to ear.

Alex shot him down. "No I'm fine. We can't be goofing around. I need to do this."

Blackstar frowned. "Okay." That gave Alex a pang in her chest, making her also frown.

They stopped, seeing a mansion. Alex whistled softly. "That's big, but the outside seems small though-"

Blackstar ran towards the mansion. "Let's go into the air ducts, attack them from above.. Then I'll be like bam wham! And they'll be like die."

Alex giggled softly. "Prehaps, we can do that."

"What kind of weapon are you?"

That took her off guard. "Uhm.. A fan."

Blackstar nodded. "I can deal with that, not as good as Tsubaki I bet, but..." As Ale changed into her fan form, Blackstar caught her and twirled her. "Let's go."

Now inside the air ducts, Blackstar went over the rules to be an assassin. Alex whispered. "Don't just jump down there like usually-" Does he ever listen. She thought as he jumped down yelling YAHOOOOO!

"PREPARE TO BE ASSASSINATED BECAUSE THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS HERE!" Blackstar yelled at everyone.

For a moment, no one did anything or said anything. Real quick, Alex growled low. "Attack while they are distracted."

Unlike usual, Blackstar listened. He sliced through four by throwing Alex. Souls exploded out. Alex changed back to normal, kicking and punching one. She leaped at another, transforming into her weapon form, cutting straight through it.

They battled fiercely, even when their foes had guns. Out of nowhere, Alex heard a faint grunt. She turned, blinking. Blackstar had fallen somehow. A keishian towered over Blackstar, who glared up at it.

Alex glided through the air, slitting the keishian's throat, and then she threw it to the ground. Its soul burst out like candy out of a pinata. Blackstar stood up with a stiff nod. "Uhm, yeah... We have a few more." Honestly he was pale, plus he had been watching her fight, not paying attention to the others around him.

Alex nodded with a slight smile. "You owe me one." She joked.

Blackstar rolled his eyes at her. He ran off. "BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!" He cocked his elbow, jammed his foot down, and hit the keishian. The keishian arched its back, a stunned expression engulfing its face.

Suddenly, it burst, leaving only a soul behind. Alex started to fight again, but three gained up on her, and she went down. She winced, butt aching. Then she realized she was still fighting. Looking up, she knew it was too late. She covered her face, waiting for impact.

However, she felt none, but the warmth of someone's arm going around her. She opened her eyes, gasping. "Bl-Blackstar?" Blood splattered onto her face, well all over her. Her eyes widened more; the keishian had shot Blackstar's arm, which was shielding him and Alex.

Blackstar's eyes changed, and he stood, grabbing the gun. He tore it from the keishian's hands,anger appearant on his face. He shot the keishians, all in the head and chest. "Alex, now."

Alex understood, changing into a fan. Blackstar cut them all to pieces; their souls bursting all at the same time. "Now we're even."

After eating the souls, Alex watched as Blackstar wrapped him arm up; blood still seeped through. Blackstar cringed then glared at no one specific. "Stupid... Idiot..." He kept mumbling to himself. Alex sighed, eyes looking at his arm. "I'm sorry, I should of been more careful."

Blackstar sighed, noicing how she looked down at her feet. Instead of what he was going to say, he said. "It's no big deal, I had worst scrapes then this." He tilted her head up with a finger. "It truely is fine. You did... great.."

Alex blushed. "Oh you think so? Th-thank you for the compliment." She had a sudden urge to hug him, but he had done it first. "Now no need to be all sad.." He paused, standing up. "You're okay, right?"

Alex nodded, slowly standing. "To the town?"

"To the town."

Blackstar led the way, and Alex stayed close behind. They went out of the trees to see festivities. Both Blackstar and Alex raised brows at each other. Alex stated. "This doesn't seem all that... bad, perhaps they're brain washed..?"

Blackstar shook his head. "Let's call Death."

After the call, Blackstar yanked up Alex and spun around. "Finished!" He set her down then went red. Of course she was already red. "Uh, my bad..?" He commented. Supposedly, they saved the town by kiling all the keishians, ever last one nearby.

They started to head back when Alex stumbled and fell. "Oof, man that hurts bad.."

Blackstar knelt down and touched her leg, making her yelp. "Sorry, you can't walk on that. I'll carry you." Before she could object, he had already picked her up. He carried her bridal style.

It got real quick. Blackstar made a fire and set Alex down. She shivered. "H-how c-can you be so warm..?"

Blackstar shrugged and placed on his lap. "You know I'm the Great Blackstar right?"

Alex chuckled. "Well on course." She looked up after he didn't reply.

Blackstar kissed her, butterflies flew around in her stomach. She didn't know what to do, but her body went ahead of her brain. She kissed back.

. . . . .

They reached the DWMA the next day. Blackstar met with Lord Death. Alex stayed with him as well. Then as Blackstar got towards telling them how she did, Death told her to leave. She started leaving as she yheard backstar say. "She was amazing, not amazing as I am.. She went left and right dodging them. She cut through a whole bunch, one slice, they were dead." He rabbled on and on, even when she was out of hearing range.

She grinned as she left. Bet almost no one could say Blackstar complimented them like that... Alex thought wickedly even.

The next day she ran to her friends with great news. "I MADE IT I MADE IT! I'm an EAT student!" Her fade was glowing with all her excitement. They all congradulated her.

"Also..." She looked down with a light smile.

They noticed the firm locked hands with... BLACKSTAR?!

_` El Fin `_


End file.
